Forever Gone
by ahsokanerd
Summary: Forever Gone is a slightly mystical tale that starts off by following Ahsoka Tano's life, directly after the events of The Wrong Jedi. Huge amounts of inspiration from the Mortis trilogy. Rewritten edition.


Chapter 1: The Fall of The Old Republic

19 BBY

* * *

So this was it. She was leaving the Jedi Order for good. As Ahsoka walked away from her former master, Ahsoka couldn't help shedding a tear. Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments, but it was impossible not to be attached to one's life. She couldn't remember anything other than what she was leaving. The Jedi had been her life. She hardly knew what life was going to be like without being one of the order.

As Ahsoka walked down the front steps of the temple, she hid her force signature. "_At least I know that nobody is looking for me, this time," _she thought_._ Now that she was no longer a Jedi, many things were different. She had to make her own decisions now, and she wouldn't be taking orders from anyone. Just a few weeks ago she would have jumped at the chance of independence. Now she wasn't sure if she liked the thought.

_"What's next for me? The journey I dreamed of taking, my future, is gone. What am I to become?" _Of one thing Ahsoka was certain. She wanted to help those in need. She was tired of war. Tired of death and violence. _"Barriss was right..." _Quickly, she tried to get the thought out of her head, but she couldn't. Although Ahsoka was well aware that what Barriss had done was wrong, she knew the motives behind everything her former best-friend had done were valid.

_"I did it… My attack on the Jedi Temple was an an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light we once held so dear. I have seen what many others in this republic have seen. That the Jedi are to blame for this war! That it is we who should be put on trial! All of us! This republic is failing! It is only a matter of time."_

_"But then why did Barriss frame ME?"_ Ahsoka thought about what her former best friend had said. To her complete shock, she realized that Barriss was right. Entirely right. But her actions were clearly dark, and framing her best friend… it was unthinkable why she would do it. Ahsoka realized that she had made it easy for Barriss to put the blame on her though. She had been angry, and had made that evident to multiple people. That did not justify anything, however.

_"The force works in mysterious ways… We realize now that this was your great trial. With this, you have become a better Jedi than you would have otherwise."_

Ah… Master Windu. What a hypocrite. _"Just like a lot of other Jedi on the counsel,"_ thought Ahsoka. _"The only one who truly stood up for me was Anakin. Plo and Obi-Wan couldn't believe it… but they didn't really stand up for me."_ That thought was painful for Ahsoka, almost more than it was to have her best friend betray her. Mater Plo had always shared a special bond with her. He was the one who brought her to the Jedi temple in the first place! _"Why didn't he try to help me, even after the Jedi Council betrayed me?"_

As Ahsoka thought about her life, especially recent events, she felt depressed. She had come to the realization that not only was Barriss correct, but that some of the Separatists were… right. Now, she knew that Dooku and General Grievous were evil, so the Separatists weren't entirely right as well. Her world was upside-down. She could trust almost nobody. Only people she trusted were Anakin, Padmé, surprisingly Ventress, and … Lux? _"He's gone through things similar to what I have gone through. Maybe he could help me."_

Deciding to visit Lux on Onderon, Ahsoka went to a nearby public transport. This was another change for her. She could no longer just hop into her own star fighter, enter a hyperspace ring, and go wherever she wanted. _"Ahsoka, stop it," _she told herself._ "You know it's not where you wanted to go, but where your master on the Jedi Council ordered you to go. You never had independence. Now, you are truly free."_

Freedom. She could believe that she had it, and she wasn't sure if she liked it at all.

* * *

1,089 standard days after the first battle of the Clone Wars and two weeks after Ahsoka was expelled from the Jedi Order, Ahsoka arrived on Onderon to see Lux. After she had landed, she contacted Lux on her communicator, which she had bought right before she left Naboo. "Lux, I have just landed. I cannot wait to see you again!" She hoped that he would respond. It was 1800 hours, and hour earlier than she had said she would arrive.

Lux appeared, a little smile playing on his face. He pitied Ahsoka, and it showed. He had been at the trial in which she had almost been given the death penalty, and while he knew the evidence was against her, he voted that she wasn't guilty. Murder was against her character, and he turned out to be right. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again too Ahsoka. I'm at the same place you first met me at still; it should be easy for you to find your way here."

"Yep, I should have no problem. I'll see you shortly. Ahsoka, out." Quickly boarding a nearby bus, Ahsoka left the station for Lux's home**.**

About half an hour later, Ahsoka arrived at Lux's home. "Ahsoka," Lux called, "Do you need help with your luggage?" Embarrassed, Ahsoka told Lux that all she had was what she was wearing. "Lux, I don't have really anything. Not even my lightsabers…" After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, Lux spoke. "Of course, my apologies for being so rude. Would you like to come inside?" Ahsoka smiled, and went in with Lux.

Then, at 2100 hours, after some small talk, Ahsoka fell to the ground. Worriedly, Lux exclaimed, "Ahsoka! What's wrong?"

Still in a state of shock, Ahsoka managed to sit down on a nearby chair. "I… I don't really know. Something has happened. So much pain." She could hardly speak and gather her thoughts.

Lux sat there in silence, confused and worried. "So… you're in pain? Do you need to see a doctor?" Ahsoka answered with an abrupt "No."

Ahsoka asked Lux to be alone. Still confused, he left Ahsoka to be by herself. Ahsoka wept. _"Plo… you're gone. Petro… Secura… Tera… Fisto… Mundi… Windu… and so many more. There force presences just cried out in pain and… and then they were… gone."_ She could only wondered what happened, but right now was not the time. Right now is not the time. Right now is the time to mourn.

_"Whatever happened… it was terrible."_ And once more, a tear fell down Ahsoka's right cheek.

Ahsoka was still in her room when Lux went to go and talk to her about what had just been transpired. He was genuinely concerned about her, but before he went to her, he received an unexpected call from the Chancellor's office. Surprised, he answered the call. "The Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress."

Lux, slightly confused, replied, "I will be unable to attend. I am taking care of a friend right now. I will watch it though from here."

"Very well, we will be expecting you to watch the proceddings."

Switching odd his communicator, Lux did some quick checking on the news. Lux stared wide-eyed at the headline on his screen. _Jedi Temple Attacked By Clone Troopers. "Whatever happened, it isn't looking good at all," _muttered Lux.

Just then, he noticed a tear-stained Ahsoka staring at him and the monitor in front of him. Ahsoka then broke down and sobbed, and Lux rushed over to her. "It is going to be ok, Ahsoka. We can get trough this. Whatever happened was most likely just some mistake..." Lux was cut off by Ahsoka. "IT IS NOT OKAY! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! I... I felt it..." Bursting into another outbreak of tears, Ahsoka laid down on the couch, and Lux held her in an attempt to comfort the Togruta girl.

The two teenagers sat there together for awhile. Finally, Lux had to go to watch the joint session of Congress. Alone, Ahsoka wondered what was going on. _"Why would the clones attack the temple? They have no reason to!" _She would soon get answers, but for now, she had to sleep.

* * *

_"The attempt on my life has left me scarred, and deformed. But I can assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! And, the Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe, and secure, society."_

_Transmission ended, Senator Bonteri. Have a nice day._

"What the force! I fought to give my people FREEDOM! And this is how the Republic, or should I saw Palpatine, repays me? THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Lux angrily took off the shelf a trophy that was presented to him by Palpatine, as a reward for joining the Republic, and smashed it into a million pieces on the ground.

Hearing the commotion, a teary-eyed Ahsoka rushed into Lux's quarters. "Lux, what have you done? What happened!?"

"Palpatine. It's Palpatine. He betrayed us. The Republic is no more." Lux looked crushed, and he had his hands in his face.

"But... why? Why would he do this? It can't be true! It's just impossible! How do you know of this?!"

"I... I just finished watching the emergency session of Congress. The Chancellor, or I should say "Emperor," was elaborating on an apparent plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Republic and take control of the senate, including an attempt on his life by Jedi Master Windu. And... he admits that he is a Sith Lord," exclaimed Lux. "I cannot believe this."

Ahsoka looked directly into Lux's eyes, and said, "Then my life was worthless. Nothing I did, mattered. Everything I ever knew, is forever gone."

And with a sob, she walked away.

* * *

Author's Note

You will find this chapter and the next few chapter to be very similar to the first version of Forever Gone, Legacy of the Force (which, to my great surprise and disgust, already existed in the expanded universe). Unlike LF, these chapter will be significantly longer as well. This week you will find that the quality isn't as high as in Alien, Justified, or Extraterrestrial, but it will go up dramatically when I start writing chapters from scratch. Thanks for reading!


End file.
